The Adventures of Anya
by storywriter97
Summary: The story tells of the adventures of Anya who is the daughter of a sub sector governor.


Anya took the thornless rose from the floor of the forest. Beside her was one of her loyal servants." I can't wait till I inherit this entire solar system Advern ," Anya spoke to her servant as she sniffed the rose. The Aroma filled her nostrils. The scent of a red lush strawberry consumed her senses.

Birds chipped in the distance as a cool wind blew on the lush garden that the planetary governor ordered to be planted. He meant it as a gift to his first born. Only the finest plants, and trees would be here for his child to enjoy. Only she had access to this gardern. He had degreed that any trespassers will have their heads loosened from their necks.

Anya's servant had a data pad in his possession, where he kept track of the day, and the supplies

Anya said to the servant." This section is called the Emperor's garden as it is only by his will that it can be so beautiful. You don't even need to have shoes on your feet as the floor is as soft as a pillow.."

All around the two is a magnificent garden full of lush plants, trees with a multitude of fresh fruits, berry filled bushes, and a forest floor that is soft as wool. The air was neither hot, nor cold.

Anya kneeled down on the soft grass to began her morning prayer. Her servant placed down the data pad and did the same. She crossed her hands. Her sapphire eyes were closed shut as she opened her mouth to pray.

"Emperor, I thank you for my blessings. You have placed this enchanting garden here as a gift for us. The aromatic flowers is likened to your holy breath. Praise be your glorious name." Tears raced down her cheeks as she gave thanks. Her lips trembled as she wept.

A hour of her teary worship passed.

Anya rose to her feet, and wiped the tears from her eyes." Advern, how is the shipping report? The Return of the Emperor is launching next week. We will need a lot of concessions for the nobles, and servants."

Advern's green eyes scanned through his data pad." My lady, we have abundance of meat, seeds, and alcohol."

Anya clapped her hands together as she turned to exit the gardern." This is excellent news. Opening night will speculator."

The two arrived back at the palace district that was full of tall spiraling buildings. Large windows that put the windows of the church to shame. The designs showed off the glory of the Imperium. Gold statues dotted the courtyard. The lustrous gold adorned the courtyards like the jewels on a crown. The noble family's insignia was a flaming skull. The large golden doors opened slowly. Scores of servitors were running maintenance in the lush gardens.

Imperial guardsmen were posted at strategic positions. Some were on the higher levels, and some were in the lower positions. The planetary governor made this distinct into a fortress.

Anya sat on the edge of the foundation. A Japanese kimono with pink flowers adored her person. The feet of Anya were warmed by white tabi. She kicked off her sandels.

"Go ahead Advern and finish the report. I will stay in the court yard for a bit."

Advern bowed and left.

The palace district was calm. Nothing but the water flowing from the fountain was heard. Nobles, and guards were surprisingly quiet.

The fountain was gold plated which added to the beauty of the gardern.

"Anya, I never took you for a mother person," a voice interrupted the silence in the court yard.

It was her long time friend Emily running towards her in pjs.

By then, dawn was nearing its end.

"Good morning Emily, I trust you had a good dream." Anya crossed her legs at her friend sat down beside her.

"You know me Emily, I barely sleep at night. Anyway, will you bathe in the foundation, or join the rest of us in the baths." Emily made eye contact with her friend.

"The sun is coming up, let's get ready for the day."

The two got up from the fountain to head to the imperial baths where dozens of servants will be bathing the nobility.

Water flowed from statues of angelic beings made of stone. Fragrances filled the area. Gossiping between nobility was common place.

Anya was being bathed by multiple servants while her clothes were being prepared.

"Lady Anya, I sure hope your movie is not as disappointing as your first one

"Ah shut up, it wasn't that bad. There is always room for improvement. Which reminds me. Servant, get me the datapad."

In a instant, the servant got the datapad, and gave it to her.

Anya took it and observed her schedule." I have training at 9, but the rest of my day is pretty free. Well, I will just play my intructments. Everyone is invited."

Cheers exited the mouths of these nobles.

The day has started, and Anya is going to put on a killer show


End file.
